Hawake T'ake
|ailments = , , , , , |weaknesses = , |creator = YukiHerz}}The Hawake T'ake is a Leviathan unique among its species, it is found on Shorelines. Physiology The Hawake T'ake has a long serpentine body with two arms, two legs and a long tail that divides into 3 near the tip, its body is covered in soft moist blue scales, which are then covered in multicolored feathers, most of its feathers are cyan or light blue, with darker feathers and white feathers creating patterns around its body which are different from each other. Their heads aren't feathered but their manes feature bigger feathers of the same colors in random patterns, the top of their head is red from dried blood from prey, it is unknown what purpose this serves, their beaks are a very dark blue and have razor sharp dents on the edges, their claws are dark blue and are similar to those of a bird. Information The Hawake T'ake are the adult form of the Hawake, two adults only come together when its time to mate, after which time they separate again and are raised by the female until they can fend for themselves, during which time they will grow and become Hawake T'akes, some of which go after their parents to take their territory and kill them. Hawake T'akes are omnivorous, they eat plants, prey, killed predators, territory intruders and birds flying low, if there's no other immediate choice while fighting, they will also eat young Hawakes, the feather mane of the Hawake T'ake becomes more prominent the more it feeds. Abilities These monsters are known to utilize moves similar to those of Leviathans and Snake Wyverns like Najarala, they can curl their bodies into coils and have perfect movement in sand and shallow water, they are also proficient swimmers, but they prefer to fight on land. In their throaths exists a powerful sac that fills with blood and other liquids from eaten foes, which is then mixed with enzymes that gives this substance multiple ailments, this liquid can then be used against foes as powerful water-based attacks such as spitting, water jets and water balls, depending on the color of the water it will inflict effects such as Poison, Stun, Paralysis, Defense Down, Attack Down or Mudman, when it changes which ailment its gonna be using, its mane stands up and shakes, making a distinctive sound. When enraged it can use multiple ailments at once, or all combined in a super attack in which it fires a water bomb at the target and it explodes with a large blast radius, being capable of inflicting several ailments to many hunters at once, the name of the move, Death Rainbow, comes from the fact that lingering water particles are left on the air for a long period, making visible rainbows. The older individuals can spread fallen feathers around the field, clusters of feathers can inhibit movement and cause minor damage. Notes *Its name comes from the Hawa-tuu-take-take from Rapa Nui tradition. **Much of its design is based around the cult and ritual of the Tangata Manu or Birdman. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:YukiHerz Category:Water Element Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Attack Down Monster